


Stargazing Devil

by livlliss



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute Deckerstar, Decided to write this before school, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, For my twitter followers, Lucifer tells Chloe about the stars, One Shot, deckerstar hug, soft chloe, soft lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livlliss/pseuds/livlliss
Summary: Lucifer tells Chloe about the stars. Especially with a very special one that means so much to him.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160





	Stargazing Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first one shot and honestly I'm pretty proud of it. I always had this idea of Lucifer telling Chloe about the stars but in somewhat my version. I hope you all enjoy it <3

The elevator dinged to signal someone was entering the penthouse. It was obviously Chloe. She was agitated since Lucifer left the precinct once again after yelling at one of the suspects in the interrogation room. She was always used to it but this time it felt more personal. The doors open to the dimly lit penthouse. The only form of light source was the chandelier in the middle of the living room and the bar, they both gave a warm welcome to the penthouse as the shiny floors were tainted in an amber color. She took a couple steps into the penthouse and the sound of her boots hitting the black marble filled the silent room. Chloe’s eyes darted to his bedroom and towards the library but to no avail, she couldn't find him. Lucifer wasn’t playing the piano or wasn’t passed out on the couch. Chloe’s chest started constricting and her breathing pattern increased slightly as she went through the possibilities in her mind on where her partner was. 

Chloe looked out towards the balcony instead and she let out a breath of relief, seeing him laying… down? on the floor? 

She slowly walked towards the balcony and kept her eyes locked on Lucifer. His eyes were focused on something in the sky but she didn't pay real attention to it. She stopped just a few feet away from where Lucifer's head was. 

"Hey there stranger." Lucifer tilted his head back fast to the point where the top part of his back was off the ground and facing towards the sky. He realized the uncomfortable position and rolled over to get a better view of her. 

"Oh detective! What a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting company tonight." Chloe looked at him for a second but rolled her eyes in a playful way. She was still irritated at him but sometimes him being clueless was genuinely funny. 

She walked next to him and sat down with her legs crossed but she was facing out towards the LA skyline. Lucifer could tell that Chloe had something to say but he didn't press further, he just… watched her with lost puppy dog eyes as to figure out what she was really doing here. 

"Lucifer I know you want to help and everything but what you did today was not okay." She turned her body to where she was facing him and had her hands in her lap. Lucifer was on his side, facing her and had his arm propping him up. He looked at her and then met his eyes with the ground. 

"You're right. I thought about it as I was out here and I figured that it was a bit unprofessional. So for that, I'm sorry." Even though Lucifer didn't see, Chloe's lips twitched upwards in a small smile. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gently rubbed her thumb in circles to get him to look at her. 

"Well, I'm definitely glad you realized your behavior. Just try and not do it again. Don't need people thinking we're fighting like an old married couple." Lucifer huffed out a laugh as Chloe giggled along. The atmosphere felt better and not as tense as it was. They both sighed as Chloe drew her arm back and Lucifer looked back out to the skyline. But curiosity took over her mind. 

"What were you doing out here though?" Chloe asked and Lucifer turned his head towards her and looked into her eyes. Sometimes he can just get lost in them, like being lost in the ocean and feeling safe. 

"I was looking at the stars." Lucifer said honestly and Chloe looked up at the sky, realizing that this was the perfect view to see the stars. There was a lot out tonight. She scanned the sky as she found the big dipper and the little dipper. As well as orion's belt. She loved looking at the stars when she was a little girl so she was quick to find those constellations. 

"Mind if I join you?" Lucifer perked up at her offer and quickly scooted over to give her room. 

"Of course." Lucifer patted the floor next to him as he laid down on his back and put his arm under his head to give him support. Soon she laid down next to him, also giving the both of them their own space. She also placed her arm under her head and her other on top of her stomach. 

It was a beautiful Friday night for the city of LA. The wind was soft and cold while the sky was lit by the beautiful balls of light that scattered throughout the darkness in space. It was art. Like a blank black canvas that had specs of white in places that someone would think didn't matter but they all have their own place and reason to be there. Chloe thought back on a memory in her childhood, before she started acting. Her dad would always take her out to the mountains on the weekend when he wasn't busy with work and buy them dinner to take to look at the stars. She was always fascinated by them and she was glad she got to have those memories with her dad because it just made them so much more special. Everytime she looked at the sky during the night, she would think of the happy memories with her father and cherish them. Lucifer's voice interrupted her thoughts. 

"What are you thinking about?" Chloe felt surprised that he could tell that she was thinking about something important but she sighed and started explaining her thoughts. 

"I was thinking about my dad. When I was little he would take me to the mountains to go look at the stars. Out there it was easier since the light pollution made it hard to see them so he figured that we could go somewhere that made it easier to see them. It was something that made me happy and everytime I look at the stars, I think of the memories my dad and I shared together." Once she was finished, she turned her head over towards Lucifer just to meet with his brown eyes. He was listening to her story and that made her feel a bit warm inside.

Sometimes she didn't tell so many memories about her dad because she still felt emotional about them and wanted to keep them to herself but with Lucifer, she was like an open book. She felt like she could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge her. So it felt special that he was listening to her even if it probably didn't matter to him but he can clearly tell it very much mattered to her. 

"Well I'm glad you had those memories with your father. Wish I could say the same about mine but unfortunately it wasn't like that for me. You see, my father asked me to create the stars. I of course had to complete the task. The stars weren't really that easy to create but when I made my first one, I was so happy. I wanted to tell him I made my first star, in hope that he would be proud of me but he never paid attention. But my sister Azrael did and that only motivated me to keep going." Lucifer was staring up at them again and he smiled a little, looking back on the memories. 

"Over the course of making them, they got easier and I started naming some of them. A lot of the human scientists figured out some of the star's names but there are still ones that have been left undiscovered and I'm the only one who knows." Chloe felt curiosity come over her again and decided to ask him another question. 

"Which one is your favorite?" Chloe looked at his facial features as his jaw clenched then unclenched. She could tell that he was thinking attentively about her question and heard him sigh before he spoke. He pointed up towards the sky and directed her to follow where his finger was pointing. She can barely see it but there was the tiniest speck between two bright stars and she felt more curious. She looked back at him to see if he would get the hint to explain it to her. 

"That star is my favorite one. I named it alis volat propriis ." Chloe had no idea what it meant so she looked back up to that same star and smiled a little. She heard him speak again. 

"It means "she flies with her own wings" In Latin." He smiled a little and looked down to see Chloe smiling back at him. She was the first human he ever told about the stars and specifically that one star. When he was younger, he didn't know why he really named it that but felt glad that he did. 

"I'm beginning to understand why I named it that." Chloe tilted her head a little with lost eyes. Trying to figure out what he's trying to say. 

"I never had an understanding why I named that star the way I did but I think that star is special to me now because it reminds me of you." Her breath hitched as she processed what he said. It reminded him of her..? 

"Wh- why does it remind you of me?" Chloe asked. Lucifer sighed and adjusted his position so he was laying on his side and facing her again. 

"Well I always thought you were an incredible woman who is very independent and is able to do stuff on your own without anyone's help. You fly with your wings. Metaphorically speaking. You always solved things on your own before I arrived but I only lent a helping hand once in a while. So you can do anything you want without anyone there to help you because you're strong enough to do it." Chloe looked up at him with some tears in her eyes but she didn't let them fall because she didn't want to worry him. She scooted closer to him and rested her head against his chest and wrapped her right arm around his waist. Giving him a hug. 

Lucifer was quick to return the embrace and shifted so they were both comfortable. He laid down and held her as half of her body was laying on his chest. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he was holding her but it felt good. Soon Chloe spoke up. 

"Thank you Lucifer." She lifted her head to meet his gaze. 

"Whatever for?" He questioned. She was silent for a little bit and smiled before she answered him. 

"For just being you."


End file.
